Umi Utsushi
by NTheYaoiLoverz
Summary: Sanji menemukan ikan yang cantik dan misterius. Saat mencobanya, kondisi tubuhnya terasa aneh. Di saat itu, hanya Zorolah yang mengetahui keanehan koki mereka. Ada apa sebenarnya?


Author : Fic keempat update.

Sanji : Apa pairnya?

Author : ZoSan.

ZoSan : APAAAAAAAAAAA? KENAPA KAMI BERDUA?

AceLu : UNTUNGLAH BUKAN KAMI BERDUA #nangis terharu

Author : Sesekali, aku ingin membuat pair ZoSan. Soalnya banyak orang yang suka ZoSan. Termasuk aku.

Sanji : Author-_chan_, aku tahu ini adalah ujian cinta darimu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat menahannya.

Author : Sabarlah Sanji. Adegan romantisnya Cuma satu kali. Tidak banyak.

Zoro : Tapi kenapa mesti kami? Kenapa bukan dua bersaudara di sana?

Author : Bukannya sudah kubilang, banyak para _readers_ yang suka pair ZoSan. Termasuk aku. Mengerti?

Zoro : Tapi kenapa mesti sama koki bodoh ini? Aku tidak mau.

Author : Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi. Mau protes? #killingaura

ZoSan : Ti-tidak.

* * *

**Umi Utsushi**

**Disclaimer : One Piece adalah milik Eiichiro Oda untuk selamanya**

**Rated : K+ to T. Buat jaga-jaga.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor(mungkin)**

**Pair : ZoSan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe, OOC, Romance yang amat sangat sedikit, DLL**

* * *

**Summary : **Sanji menemukan ikan yang cantik dan misterius. Saat mencobanya, kondisi tubuhnya terasa aneh. Di saat itu, hanya Zorolah yang mengetahui keanehan koki mereka. Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

Sore hari di Thousand Sunny.

"Ini ikan yang sangat cantik. Apa namanya?" tanya Usopp sambil menggambar ikan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sanji.

"Tidak ada di buku?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya belum diterbitkan."

"Hmm, ikan ini sangat bagus. Seperti dibuat dari laut."

'_Dibuat dari laut?'_

* * *

Di dapur.

'_Apa maksudnya dibuat dari laut?'_ batin Sanji sambil memperhatikan ikan yang tadi.

'_Aku tahu. Maksudnya warna ikan ini biru seperti begitu. Yah, daripada memikirkan itu sebaiknya aku coba saja masak ikan ini. Sepertinya bisa dimakan.'_ Batin Sanji sambil memotong ikan tadi.

"Dagingnya lembut sekali, sepertinya tidak ada racun di dalamnya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya?" Sanji memakan daging ikan tadi. Setelah ditelan rasanya sangat...

ASIN!

"ASIN! BENAR-BENAR ASIN! UGH! AIR! AIR!" dengan cepat, Sanji minum air putih(tentu saja. masa bir) kasihan banget si Sanji.

"Glug..glug..glug, huwaaaaaaa. Asin banget."

Diam sejenak.

Sanji merasa ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba napasnya terasa sangat berat. Seperti kekurangan oksigen.

"Hah..hah...hah..."

-#-#-#-#-

Malam hari di Thousand Sunny.

Krreeekkk.

Terlihatlah sesosok figur yang masuk ke dapur. Sosok itu adalah pendekar pedang kita, _marimo_#ditebas Zoro. Maksudku, Roronoa Zoro. Ia masuk ke dapur secara perlahan-lahan (sebenarnya ingin mengambil sake). Dan ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Oi, aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi untuk apa kau memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam air? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zoro _sweatdrop_.

"Gabebebe." jawab Sanji.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Gabeba."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Gabebaba."

"Bernapas."

Dengan cepat, Zoro langsung menarik kepala Sanji "TENTU SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA! KAU BODOH!" pembuluh vena muncul di pelipisnya. Koki ini sering membuatnya stres.

"BUKAN! JUSTRU KEBALIKANNYA!"

"Eh?" perkataan Sanji membuat Zoro heran.

"Apa maksudmu kebalikannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau bukan di air."

"Huh?" Ok. Pembicaraan ini tambah membingungkan. Kenapa Sanji berkata seolah-olah dia adalah ikan?

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas di udara kurang dari lima menit." Kata Sanji kemudian memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air lagi.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Gabebaba bebabababa (Ini adalah Grand Line. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin)."

'_Sepertinya ada yang bermasalah sama koki ini. Tapi apa?'_ batin Zoro khawatir. Dia harus mencari tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Esok harinya.

Sang koki menghabiskan waktunya di dalam laut. Berenang kesana kemari dengan lincah seperti ikan. Sambil dikelilingi ikan-ikan yang kecil

'_Banyaknya ikan, biru dimana-mana. Indah sekali. Aku merasa di All Blue.'_

Di atas kapal.

"Sanji-_kuuuunnn_." Panggil Nami. Yang sedetik kemudian Sanji muncul.

"Kita akan berlayar kembali. Cepat naik ke atas."

Ketika ingin naik, entah kenapa badan Sanji sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. '_Huh? Aku tidak bisa bergerak.'_ Batinnya. Karena tidak bisa naik kembali ia menyelam kembali.

"Sanji-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nami.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bahkan sosok Sanji tidak muncul.

"Sanji-_kun_." Panggil Nami khawatir. "Kenapa dia tidak muncul-muncul juga?"

"Sudahlah Nami. Biarkan saja dia berenang sebentar lagi." Kata Usopp.

"Aku heran, sejak tadi pagi Sanji-_kun_ berenang terus. Apa napasnya tidak kehabisan berada di dalam air?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dia kelihatan senang kok."

"Justru itu yang jadi permasalahannya. Kenapa Sanji-_kun_ tahan berada di dalam air? Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan udara."

"Kurasa dia itu sangat mirip ikan." Tebak Usopp yang tanpa dia ketahui tebakannya benar.

"Pikiranmu ada-ada saja Usopp."

"Hey." Zoro menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, Zoro."

"Dia belum naik juga?" tanya Zoro.

"Iya. Sudah kupanggil tapi dia tidak muncul-muncul." Jawab Nami.

"Biar aku yang panggil. Usopp, pegang ini sebentar." Kata Zoro sambil menyerahkan Usopp beban (atau apalah) yang seberat 10 ton. Hebat banget Zoro. Bisa mengangkat beban seberat 10 ton.

"Eh?" tentu saja Usopp tidak bisa mengangkatnya, dan dia pun jatuh. Untung kapalnya tidak bocor.

"..." Nami hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat Usopp.

-#-#-#-

"Oi, koki." Panggil Zoro.

"Bobo (Zoro)."

"Namaku bukan Bobo. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat naik." Kata Zoro sedikit kesal karena namanya diplesetkan jadi Bobo.

"Entahlah. Waktu mau naik tadi, badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa naik."

"Kalau begitu, sini. Biar aku bantu." Zoro mengulurkan tangannya.

"USOPP!" teriak Zoro.

"Huh?"

"TANGKAP!" Zoro melemparkan Sanji ke atas kapal.

"Eh, eh, tu-tunggu du-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" karena tidak bisa menangkap Sanji, alhasil dia tertimpa Sanji(DON'T NEGATIV THINKING!).

"Apa Sanji-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah. Tidak ada masalah."

"Oh. Kau hebat sekali berenang Sanji." Kata Luffy.

"Hahahaha, memangnya aku kayak ikan?"

"Hey, ayo pergi ikan." Kata Zoro sambil menarik kerah baju Sanji. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan Usopp?" tanya Luffy ke Usopp yang tengah sekarat. Benar-benar hari yang sial untuknya. Kasihan.

* * *

BRAK!

Ruang perpustakaan(kalau tidak salah).

BRAK!

Kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Zoro langsung melempar Sanji ke dalam bak pun langsung berenang meliuk seperti ikan. Zoro terkejut melihatnya.

'_Di-dia...jangan-jangan...'_

'_Aaahhh, enaknya. Memang sih tidak biru seperti laut, tapi rasanya sangat nyaman.'_ Batin Sanji.

SPLASH!

Betapa terkejutnya Sanji ketika Zoro memegang kerah baju Sanji secara tiba-tiba.

"HEY, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sanji berusaha melepaskan pegangan Zoro. Tapi Zoro sama sekali tidak meu melepaskannya.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU! SAKIT TAHU!"

Zoro langsung mendekatkan wajah Sanji ke wajahnya(DON'T NEGATIV THINKING) dan menatap Sanji lekat-lekat.

"Matamu menjadi lebih kecil." Kata Zoro.

"Huh?"

'_Dan pupilnya menjadi besar.'_

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu? Coba kulihat."

Ketika melihat tangan Sanji, Zoro sangat terkejut.

Karena apa?

Karena tangan Sanji berselaput(atau apa namanya. Seperti tangan manusia ikan) . Tidak heran Zoro terkejut.

'_TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN!'_ batin Zoro.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sanji heran.

'_Dia tidak mengerti.'_

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi coba berdiri."

"Eh?"

"Cobalah berdiri." Perintah Zoro.

"Huuuhhh." Sanji mencoba berdiri, tapi dia jatuh kembali.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku."

"Yang benar sa-" belum selesai Zoro berbicara, Sanji memotong perkataannya/

"Daripada memikirkan iu, aku lebih suka di air. Di air sangat menyenangkan."

Mendengar perkataan Sanji, Zoro langsung syok. Dia kaget ketika melihat kaki Sanji mulai berubah seperti ekor ikan.

'_Jangan bercanda_.'

Dengan cepat, Zoro menarik Sanji kembali.

"BERDIRI!"

"APA MAUMU?"

"KAU TIDAK SEPERTI INI, KOKI SIALAN!"

"HUH?"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS DI DALAM AIR! TAPI, KENAPA SEKARANG INI KAU BISA BERNAPAS DI DALAM AIR?"

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa bernapas di dalam air? Aku bisa bernapas di dalam air. Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Perkataan Sanji membuat Zoro terdiam. Mana mungkin manusia bisa bernapas di dalam air. Dimana-mana, manusia bernapas di udara.

Tapi yang terjadi pada Sanji sungguh kontradiksi.

Memangnya dia itu ikan?

Tidak mungkin.

Sampai matipun, Sanji adalah manusia. Manusia bernapas di udara, bukanlah di air.

Dengan cepat, Zoro langsung memukul perut Sanji dan mengeluarkannya dari bak mandi. Dia langsung membaringkan Sanji di lantai dan memegang lehernya. Sekarang posisi Sanji tepat di bawah Zoro.

"Kau bisa bernapas di dalam air? Justru itu yang menjadi permasalahannya. Karena kau adalah manusia."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Berhenti bercanda dan lepaskan aku!" Sanji berusaha lepas dari Zoro. Dia menendang Zoro. Tapi reaksi Zoro semakin kesal.

"Ha? Tendangan apa itu? jangan buat aku tertawa."

'_Ini bukan lelucon. Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam air lagi.'_ Batin Zoro.

"Hah...hah...hah." Napas Sanji semakin berat. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak berdaya?'_ batin Sanji. '_Na-napasku...'_

"Zoro, pergi dariku."

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Pergi. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

'_Sakit! Sakit sekali! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!'_ batin Sanji.

"Zo-Zoro,hah... a-air. Ku-hah...hah...kumohon." wajah Sanji terlihat semakin pucat.

"Zo-mpphh" Zoro langsung membekem mulut Sanji dengan tangannya.

'_A-apa cara ini akan berhasil?'_ batin Zoro.

"Mmmppphhh." Wajah Sanji terlihat sangat pucat. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Badannya bergemetar dengan hebatnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeran baju Zoro dengan kuat. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Sedangkan Zoro hanya bisa berharap.

Apakah cara yang dia lakukan ini akan berhasil? Itulah yang ia harapkan.

Tangan yang tadi mencengkeram baju Zoro, kini terjatuh dengan lemas.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menguntaikan satu katapun.

Tubuh Sanji yang tadinya bergemetar langsung berhenti. Apakah Sanji mati?

Ketakutan Zoro semakin membesar. Dia memeluk Sanji. Sangat berharap, Sanji hidup kembali sebagai manusia.

'_Koki, kumohon dengan sangat...'_

KEMBALILAH!

GRAB.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAHH!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah tangan langsung menarik rambut Zoro dan membenturkannya ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Sampai-sampai lantai itu hancur. Apa tidak mati?

"UHUK...UHUK...GAAHH! SAKIT TAHU! UHUK...UHU...KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI YA? _MARIMO _SIALAN!"

"AKU HAMPIR MA-" belum selesai bicara, Zoro langsung melihat wajah Sanji dengan seksama.

Pertama mata.

Normal.

Lalu berpindah ke tangannya.

Normal.

Terakhir kakinya.

Normal.

Semuanya...kembali dengan normal.

"Hahaha! Kau kembali!"

"Kau..." belum sempat Sanji protes lebih jauh, Zoro memotong perkataannya.

"Kau bisa bernapas. Iya 'kan?"

"...yeah..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Zoro menghela napas panjang.

"Apa?" tanya Sanji.

"Tadi itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Benar-benar tidak terbayangkan dipikiranku, bahwa kau berubah seperti ikan. Pertama, kau bisa bernapas di dalam air, kedua, matamu berubah seperti ikan, ketiga, jari-jarimu berselaput, terakhir, kakimu mulai berubah seperti ekor ikan. Sungguh membuatku ketakutan. Tapi, bukan itu alasan aku ketakutan. Aku takut kehilanganmu di laut." Kata Zoro panjang lebar. Ia mengapit kedua kaki dengan kedua lengannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut.

Perkataan Zoro membuat Sanji terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa(bukan bisu lho).

"Jadi, ingatlah ini. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pergi sendirian." Kata Zoro.

'_Ya. aku akan ingat.'_ Batin Sanji tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa pergi kerena...ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku." Kata Sanji sambil berdiri.

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Hey, ini tidak lucu. Beritahu aku."

"Ini adalah rahasia pribadiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau belum mengerti?" Sanji berbalik ke arah Zoro. Ia memegang bahu Zoro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu...

Menciumnya. Membelit lidahnya(tidak sampai ada desahan. Ingat, Ratednya K+ to T), dan semacamnya.

"Ini yang kumaksud." Kata Sanji. Zoro hanya bengong. Masih memikirkan maksud Sanji(BEGO BANGET SIH)

"Rokok?"

"Hmm, entahlah." Kata Sanji pergi meninggalkan Zoro.

"Berhenti bercanda. Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Zoro dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sudah kubilang ini rahasia."

"Kalau begitu bisa lanjutkan yang tadi?"

"APA?"

* * *

Siang harinya.

Sanji menatap laut. Rambutnya tergeraikan kuasa hembusan angin.

'_Hari ini laut masih tampak biru(_laut memang selalu tampak biru)." Batin Sanji.

"Jangan bilang kau suka hidup di laut." Kata Zoro yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sanji.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Aku memang menyukai laut, tapi aku tidak mau jadi ikan."

"itu bagus." Kata Zoro sambil meminum sake(yang berhasil dicurinya).

"Ngomong-ngomong, ikan yang kau temukan sudah Robin selidiki. Orang yang memakan ikan itu akan berubah menjadi kanibal." Kata Zoro.

"EEEHH!" teriak Sanji syok. Dia jadi kanibal? _No way_.

"KAU BERCANDA! IYA 'KAN?"

"Hmm, entahlah."

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT!"

"Hahahaha."

Sampai akhirpun mereka akan selalu 'akrab'.

Sepertinya, setelah insiden ini, Sanji jadi berhati-hati jika ingin mencicipi ikan.

Yup. Inilah hari yang normal di Thousand Sunny.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Author : Hmmmm, fic ini parah banget. Aku rasa tidak ada romance.

Zoro : Lalu kenapa kau beri _genre _romance?

Author : Karena ada adegan _kiss_-nya, aku beri _genre_ romance. Itupun menurutku.

Sanji : Bisa minta tolong, jangan buat fic seperti ini lagi.

Author : OK! BERIKUTNYA AKU AKAN BIKIN FIC ZOSAN YANG GENRENYA ROMANCE DAN HORROR! #semangat membara

ZoSan : TOLONG DENGARKAN!

Author : O iya, fic ini saya terinspirasi dari komik OP Yaoi Doujinshi. Lebih tepatnya, saya menirunya(aku tahu ini adalah PLAGIAT). Mohon maaf jika tidak bagus. Yang mau saja _review_ silahkan. Yang tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak maksa. Nantikan fic saya yang selanjutnya.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


End file.
